


Safe Harbor

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Night of the Hunter (1955)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: There's only one place Abigail can flee to when her hunters are closing in on her.  Set at the end of season one.
Series: Quickie Crossovers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062146
Kudos: 10





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a 1930s AU? I didn't think about the setting too hard.

Abigail took as long as she could to sip her hot chocolate at the train station. She had money for a hotel, but then she’d have to start worrying about identification and fake names and plans for where she was going to go from here. She was already as far away as a single train ride would take her, in the smallest town she could hop off in, and it still didn’t seem like a way to stay hidden.

Already a woman was watching her. An older woman, herding a group of squabbling brats. Not FBI, that was for sure.

“Girl, you got someone waiting for you?” the old woman asked, her voice somehow sqwaking and pleasant at once.

“I’m not a little girl.”

“No. Reckon you’re not, at that. Should probably mind my own business. What’s your name, child?”

“Abigail-” Abigail what? Abigail Graham, after the man who had saved her life, ruined her life? Abigail Lecter, after the man who maybe wanted to fuck her and maybe wanted to kill her and maybe wanted to do both? Abigail Lounds, after the woman who’d given her the money she had in her pocket in exchange for allowing herself to be exploited, at least being honest about that exploitation?

“Abigail Bloom.” There was a long enough pause that each woman would know it was a lie, and that the other knew they knew it was a lie. That was as close to honest as she could get.

“Pleased to meet you. They call me Miz Cooper. You any good at farm work, Abigail?”

“Yes. My father was a hunter, back in Minnesota.” The words slipped past her tongue before she could think to stop them. “I’m good with anything you can make into food.”

“Well, it’ll have to do. The pay ain’t much, but there’s room and board. Come on, we don’t got all day.”

Why not follow her back to her farmhouse? Why not bring danger to the life of a strange old woman and her gaggle of children? Why not?

Why had Abigail Hobbs ever done anything, if you came right down to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eat shotgun shells, Hannibal.


End file.
